Star Wars
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Antidar Williams - Killed when the Radiant VII was destroyed by a Trade Federation turbolaser cannon. "Captain, look!" *Captain Maoi Madakor - Killed when the Radiant VII was destroyed by a Trade Federation turbolaser cannon. "Shields up!" *OWO-1 - Had his blaster fire deflected back at him by Qui-Gon Jinn, destroying him. "Check it out, corporal. We'll cover you." *SSA-1015 - Destroyed by Qui-Gon Jinn. *SSA-306 - Destroyed by Obi-Wan, along with the rest of his squad. *3B3-1204 - Slashed by Qui-Gon. "You're under arrest!" *G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-B1 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-M5 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-N3 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *R2-R9 - Shot off of the Royal Starship by Trade Federation ships. *Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Race. He was the race's only confirmed fatality. *Neva Kee - Possibly died in a crash after his podracer veered off course in the final lap of the Boonta Eve as he was never seen again. *Rya Kirsch - Ship shot down by a Trade Federation turbolaser. *SSA-719 - Shot in the head by Sabe. *Captain Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin accidentally fired torpedoes into the reactor of the Vuutun Palaa, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the entire ship. "Impossible! Nothing can get through our shields!" *Tey How - Killed in the chain reaction caused by Anakin. *Sil Unch - Killed in the chain reaction caused by Anakin. *Battle Droids (including 1138, 3B3-10, 3B3-21, 3B3-888, and OOM-9) - Shut off after the destruction of the Vuutun Palaa. *Qui-Gon Jinn - Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. "He...is the Chosen One. He...will bring balance. Train him!" * Maul/Darth Maul - Bisected by Obi Wan and fell into the Theed power core (According to The Clone Wars, he survived and went insane. His brother, Savage Opress, rescued him from his insanity and became his apprentice.) Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Corde - Killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell, along with many others. "I'm sorry, m'lady...I'm...not sure I...I've failed you, Senator..." *Theomet Danle - Killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell. *Verse - Killed in the explosion caused by Zam Wesell. *ASN-121 - Shot by Zam Wesell in an attempt to knock Obi-Wan off of it and cause him to fall to his death. *Zam Wesell - Shot by Jango Fett when she tried to reveal his involvement in her assassination attempt to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Wee shanit...sleemo..." *Shmi Skywalker Lars - Died in her son Anakin's arms after being tortured by the Tusken Raiders. "I love...I love..." *Tusken Tribe - Massacred by Anakin in revenge for them killing his mother. *Nexu - Head-butted by the reek, which was under Anakin's control. *Coleman Trebor - Shot in the chest by Jango Fett, causing him to fall over a balcony. *Galdos Stouff - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Nicanas Tassu - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sar Labooda - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Ichi-Tan Micoda - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Khaat Qiyn - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Tan Yuster - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Fi-Ek Sirch - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sta-Den Eekin - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Lumas Etima - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sarrissa Jeng - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Sephjet Josall - Presumably killed by battle droids in the Battle of the Petranaki Arena. *Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett after it trampled him. *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu. *Acklay - Legs slashed off, then stabbed in the neck by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. *Joclad Danva - Killed by battle droids in the clone gunship rescue. *Sun Fac - Killed when his ship crashed when it was shot at by RC-1207. *Tarados Gon - Killed when his Republic gunship was shot down by Separatist forces. However, Eeth Koth and Sora Bulq, who were also on the gunship, survived. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *R4-P17 - Head dome ripped off by buzz droids. *7EX - Slashed by Obi-Wan. *'Count' Dooku/Darth Tyranus - Decapitated by Anakin with both his and Dooku's lightsabers at the command of Chancellor Palpatine. This surprised Dooku as Palpatine was secretly his master, Darth Sidious. This was Anakin's first step towards the Dark Side. "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." *IG-101 - Decapitated and dismembered by Obi-Wan. *IG-102 - Sliced in half by Anakin. *Captain Lushros Dofine - Killed instantly when his escape pod was shot by a stray turbolaser from the battle. *'General' Grievous - Shot five times in the chest by Obi-Wan with his own blaster, causing him to incinerate. This was because Obi-Wan had knocked his chest armor loose, leaving his vital organs vulnerable. "Army or not...you must realize...you are doomed!" *Agen Kolar - Stabbed in the stomach by Palpatine. *Saesee Tiin - Slashed in the stomach by Palpatine. *Kit Fisto - Slashed in the stomach by Palpatine *Mace Windu - While torturing Palpatine, he tried to convince Anakin to help him destroy the Sith Lord. However, Anakin believed that Palpatine was the only person who could save his wife, Padme, from dying in childbirth. Anakin cut off Windu's hand, then Palpatine, who was only pretending to be too weak to fight back, blasted Windu out of the window with Sith Lightning. Anakin then became Darth Vader. "He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" *Sors Bandeam - Stabbed by Darth Vader. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" *Bene - Force-choked by Darth Vader. *Jocasta Nu - Stabbed in the chest by Darth Vader. "On whose authority?" *Olana Chion - Killed in Darth Vader's assault on the Jedi Temple. *Jeswi Ele - Slashed by Darth Vader. *Whie Malreaux - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. *Shia Letap - Stabbed by Darth Vader. *Serra Keto - Kicked off of a balcony by Darth Vader. *Cin Drallig - Slashed by Darth Vader. *Zett Jukassa - Shot by Fox. *Aayla Secura - Shot in the back by Commander Bly when he received Order 66. *Barriss Offee - Shot by an AT-TE walker when the clone pilot received Order 66. *Stass Allie - Killed in the explosion of her speeder bike after it was shot by Commander Neyo when he received Order 66. *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot repeatedly by Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines after they received Order 66. "Come on!" *Plo Koon - Killed when his starfighter crashed after being shot down by Captain Jag when he received Order 66. *R4-F5 - Destroyed in the crash of Plo Koon's starfighter. *Gree - Decapitated along with another trooper by Yoda when they tried to attack him when they received Order 66. "It will be done, my lord." *Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Darth Vader. *Denaria Kee - Stabbed by Darth Vader. *Passel Argente - Decapitated by Darth Vader. *San Hill - Stabbed in the heart by Darth Vader. "You're...Anakin Skywalker!" *Rune Haako - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. "Stop! No!!!" *Wat Tambor - Stabbed by Darth Vader. "Please, I'll give you anything. Anything you want!" *Cat Miin - Stabbed by Darth Vader. *Shu Mai - Decapitated by Darth Vader. "We were promised a reward-a handsome reward..." *Aruteous Gunnay - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. *Viceroy Nute Gunray - Slashed across the chest by Darth Vader. "The war is over! Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want..." *Battle Droid - Destroyed by Darth Vader *''Padme Naberrie/Senator Padme Amidala'' - Force-choked by Darth Vader when he believed that she had brought Obi-Wan to kill him. She did survive long enough to give birth to Luke and Leia. The choke alone did not kill her, as she lost the will to live when she saw what Anakin had become. "There is good in him. I know there is...still..." Star Wars Rebels Spark of Rebellion * Stormtrooper - Kicked into the mines of Kessel by Agent Kallus in his rage at failing to capture the rebels. "First Jedi you've ever seen, sir?" Rise of the Old Masters * Luminara Unduli - Executed by the Inquisitor in The Spire and used to lure Jedi into the Spire. Call to Action * Cumberlayne Aresko and Myles Grint - Decapitated by the Inquisitor after failing to capture the rebels. "We have encountered him, sir, and he lives up to their reputation." Others, sir? You mean there are other cells?" Fire Across the Galaxy * The Grand Inquisitor - After his lightsaber was destroyed by Kanan, he fell off of a catwalk and into the Sovereign's exploding reactor. The Siege of Lothal * Maketh Tua - After defecting from the Empire, she tried to escape Lothal in an Imperial shuttle. The shuttle, however, was loaded with explosives, and Agent Kallusdetonated them when she went near the shuttle. She was killed in the explosion The Lost Commanders * Big Bongo - After being lured to the surface by Zeb, he was shot in the head by Rex with the AT-TE cannon. Wings of the Master * Phoenix Leader - Killed in his starfighter when it was shot down by TIE fighters. "We have to get out of here!" Blood Sisters * Shuttle Pilot Droid - Destroyed along with his shuttle after Sabine filled it with explosives. Legacy * Ephraim Bridger - Sacrificed himself in the Lothal prison break to allow the other prisoners to escape. * Mira Bridger - Sacrificed herself in the Lothal prison break to allow the other prisoners to escape. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Chad Hilse - Shot by a stormtrooper. *Pello Scrambas - Shot by a stormtrooper. *Captain Raymus Antilles - Choked to death by Darth Vader. "We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission..." *Zubwen - Killed by stormtroopers along with the rest of Nebit's tribe. *Pachwenko - Killed by stormtroopers along with the rest of Nebit's tribe. *Dathcha - Killed by stormtroopers along with the rest of Nebit's tribe. *Jek Nkik - Killed by stormtroopers along with the rest of Nebit's tribe. *Nebit - Killed by stormtroopers along with his tribe. *R1-G4 - Destroyed by stormtroopers along with Nebit's tribe. *WED-15-ST68 - Destroyed by stormtroopers along with Nebit's tribe. *Owen Lars - Shot by Davin Felth. His remains were then incinerated. *Beru Whitesun Lars - Shot by Davin Felth. Her remains were then incinerated. *Greedo - Shot by Han when he tried to assassinate him. Wuher later ground his body into a liqueur. [That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time.] *Mod Terrik - Shot in the back accidentally by Davin Felth, who was trying to shoot the escaping Millennium Falcon. *Bail Prestor Organa - Killed by the Death Star's superlaser along with the rest of Alderaan's population. *Shann Childsen - Shot by Luke. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." *Devin Cant - Punched by Chewbacca. *Prescott - Shot in the chest by Luke. *Enfield - Shot by Han. *Pol Treidum - Shot by Chewbacca. "TK-421, why aren't you at your post? TK-421, do you copy?" *Grenwick - Shot in the chest by Han. *TK-119 - Shot in the chest by Luke and fell into a ventilation shaft. *''Obi-Wan Kenobi'' - In a duel with his former apprentice, Darth Vader, he became one with the force and his body dissipated from the mundane world. At the same instant, Vader struck him down with his lightsaber. Vader had no explanation as to where Obi-Wan's body had gone after his death. He later returned as a Force ghost. "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." *Wenton Chan - Shot down in the Battle of Yavin. *Bren Quersey - Shot down in the Battle of Yavin. *Elyhek Rue - Shot down in the Battle of Yavin. *Ryle Torsyn - Shot down in the Battle of Yavin. *Hol Okand - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by TIE fighters. *Theron Nett - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by TIE fighters. *R2-X2 - Destroyed along with Theron Nett's starfighter. *John D. Branon - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by TIE fighters. "I'm hit!" *Nozzo Naytaan - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by TIE fighters. *Lepira - Shot down in the Battle of Yavin. *R5-F7 - Destroyed along with Lepira's starfighter. *Jek Tono Porkins - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by a turbolaser. "No, I'm all right--AH! Oh my God!!" *R5-D8 - Destroyed along with Jek Porkins' starfighter. *Puck Naeco - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Darth Vader. *Tiree - Electrocuted inside his starfighter after it was shot by Darth Vader. "The guns...they've stopped!" *Jon Vander - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Darth Vader. "Loosen up!" *Davish Krail - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Darth Vader. "They came from behind!" *Garven Dreis - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Darth Vader. "I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run. YAAAA!!!" *R5-K6 - Destroyed along with Garven Dreis' starfighter. *DS-61-4 - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Wedge. *Biggs Darklighter - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Mithel. "Hurry up, Luke! Quick! Quick! Wait!!" *R2-Q2 - Destroyed along with Biggs' starfighter. *DS-61-3 - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Han in the Millennium Falcon. *Mithel - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by Han in the Millennium Falcon. *Tenn Graneet - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Derek Torent - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Moradmin Bast - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Khurgee - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Cassio Tagge - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Tajis Durmin - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *5D6-RA-7 - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Tanbris - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Conan Antonio Motti - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Wullf Yularen - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Hurst Romodi - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *Wilhuff Tarkin - Killed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. "You may fire when ready." *WED-15-17 - Destroyed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *R3-M3 - Destroyed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. *R3-T6 - Destroyed in Luke's destruction of the Death Star. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Luke's Tauntaun - Killed and eaten by a wampa. *Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in the blizzard. Han then cut its innards out with Luke's lightsaber and used the skin to keep Luke from freezing to death. *Kendal Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader when he came out of hyperspace to close to Hoth, allowing the Rebellion to know he was there. He was replaced as Admiral by Firmus Piett. "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to..." *Trey Callum - Shot by AT-ATs. Rogue Leader...Incoming! Point Zero Three." *Kit Valent - Killed in his snowspeeder when it was shot by several AT-ATs. *Zev Senesca - Killed in his snowspeeder when it was shot by several AT-ATs. *Vildar Blin - Killed when a snowspeeder opened fire on an AT-AT near him, causing an explosion. *Vekozev Kabir - Killed in his snowspeeder when it was shot by an AT-AT. *Stax Mullawny - Killed in his snowspeeder when it was shot by an AT-AT. *Jek Pugilio - Killed in his snowspeeder when it was shot by an AT-AT. *Tenk Lenso - Killed in his snowspeeder when it was shot by an AT-AT. *Dak Ralter - Killed when Luke's snowspeeder was shot by an AT-AT. His body was later crushed by an AT-AT when it stepped on the speeder. "Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary." *K-3PO - Shot by Snowtroopers. *Wyron Serper - Shot by Snowtroopers. *Lorth Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader after he failed to capture Han. "N-no--Lord Vader--please..." Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Oola - Fed to the rancor by Jabba when she defied him. *Rancor - Skull crushed under a portcullis when Luke used the Force to throw a skull into the portcullis control panel. *Velken Tezeri - Kicked off of the skiff by Luke and fell into the sarlacc pit. *Pagetti Rook - Uppercutted by Luke. *Barada - Slashed by Luke and fell into the sarlacc pit. *Gailid - Stabbed by Luke. *Brock Starsher - Stabbed by Luke and fell into the sarlacc pit. *Vizam - Slashed by Luke. *Kithaba - After being knocked off of the skiff by Luke, he was dragged into the sarlacc pit. *Vedain - Kicked into the sarlacc by Lando. *'Jabba Desilijic Tiure' - Strangled by Leia with her own slave chain. [Put him in!] *Yotts Orren - Stabbed by Luke. *Taym Dren-garen - Slashed by Luke. *Nysad - Slashed across the chest by Luke. *Wooof - Killed when Luke deflected his blaster fire back at him. *Thok - Killed when Luke aimed the Khetanna's deck gun at it, destroying it. *Aved Luun - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Nizuc Bek - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Ortugg - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Kalit - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Ree-Yees - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Rogua - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Rayc Ryjerd - Killed in thew destruction of the Khetanna. *Klaatu - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Geezum - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Fozec - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Ardon Crell - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Salacious B. Crumb - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Gauron Nas Tal - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Snipp Nkik - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Giran - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Yoxgit - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *Wittin - Killed in the destruction of the Khetanna. *''Yoda'' - Died of old age. His body disappeared after his death and he became a Force ghost. "Luke...Luke, do not...do not underestimate the power of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi, will you be. The Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned. Luke...there...is...another...Sky...Sky..walker..." *Elsek - Shot in the back by Chewbacca when he tried to escape the rebel attack. *Drelosyn - Shot by Luke, causing his speeder bike to crash into a tree. *Barich - Killed when his speeder bike crashed into a tree. *Misik - Killed when his speeder bike crashed into a tree after it was damaged by Luke. *Dyer - Killed when Han threw a toolbox at him, causing him to fall over a catwalk. Even if this did not kill him, he would have been killed when the rebels destroyed the bunker. "Freeze!" *Sarkli - Shot by Han. *Arnet - Killed when his AT-ST was destroyed by Ewoks in the Battle of Endor. *Nanta - Shot by an AT-ST. *Watts - Thrown out of his AT-ST by Chewbacca. *Ekelarc Yong - Killed when his starfighter was shot down by TIE fighters and crashed into the Chimaera. "I'm hit!" *Sila Kott - Shot down by a TIE Interceptor. *Grizz Frix - Killed when his ship crashed into the Executor's shield generator. "She's gonna blow!" *'Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious' - While he was torturing Luke with Force lightning, Darth Vader struggled with what it would mean to allow his son to die. He eventually decided that his son was more important and picked up Palpatine with all of his strength and threw him into a reactor shaft. His body exploded upon entering the reactor. Now, young Skywalker...you will die." *Arvel Crynyd - After being shot down by a turbolaser, he regained control and sacrificed himself by crashing his A-Wing into the Executor, causing it to crash into the Death Star II. *Firmus Piett - Killed when Arvel Crynyd's A-Wing crashed into the bridge of the Executor. "Intensify forward firepower!" *Gherant - Killed when Arvel Crynyd's A-Wing crashed into the bridge of the Executor. "Too late!" *Jhoff - Killed when Arvel Crynyd's A-Wing crashed into the bridge of the Executor. *Chiraneau - Killed when the Executor crashed into the Death Star II. *Maximillian Veers - Presumably killed when the Executor Crashed into the Death Star II (as he may have been on it at the time). *'Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader' - After suffering injuries from Palpatine's Force lightning while killing him, he asked Luke to remove his helmet so that he could see him with his own eyes. The removal of the helmet caused his damaged lungs to slowly stop breathing. Luke brought his body back to Endor and it was burned on a funeral pyre. He returned briefly as a Force ghost. Somehow, 30 years later, Han's son Kylo Ren had found his helmet. You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right..." *Keir Santage - Killed when his ship was shot down by a TIE fighter. *Tiaan Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando destroyed the Death Star II's main reactor, causing the station to explode. *Myn Kyneugh - Killed in the destruction of Death Star II. *Janus Greejatus - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star II. *Jad Bean - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star II. *Sim Aloo - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star II. *Kren Blista-Vanee - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star II. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens WARNING SPOILERS BELOW!!! *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren. *FN-2003 - Shot by Poe Dameron. *Tuanul Villagers - Executed by the First Order Storm Troopers. *Tie Fighter Pilots - Shot down by Finn. *Guvian Death Gang - Eaten by Rathtars. *Kanjiklub Gang - Eaten by Rathtars. *Lanever Villecham - Killed along with everyone else on Hosnian Prime when the Star Killer blasted the planet. *Korr Sella - Killed along with everyone else on Hosnian Prime when the Star Killer blasted the planet. *Zygli Bruss - Killed along with everyone else on Hosnian Prime when the Star Killer blasted the planet. *First Order Riot Control Stormtrooper - Shot by Han. *Ello Asty - Shot down by Tie Fighters. * Han Solo - Stabbed in the chest by Kylo Ren and sent falling off the edge of a bridge. Star Wars Episode VIII (Coming Soon) Star Wars Episode IX (Coming Soon) Category:Film series Category:Disney Category:Jurassic Park Category:TV